


mmmhmMHmmH

by palpapine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crack, DJ Millicent, Gen, mentions of DJ Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpapine/pseuds/palpapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a normal day aboard the finalizer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever sorry for my english

Klyo, Hux, Phasma and Snoke sat in a circle. it was kylos turn to spin the bottle  
Snoke used the force to make it land on Hux ''mmmhm'' he said

''thats not how the force works'' han said

Hux looked at Snoka and Phasma ''I dont want to go in there with him.''

''Would you rather kiss me?'' Snoke asked, blushing.  
''Yeah.''

Kylo Men got really angry. ''You'd rather have baldy than my Raven Locks?!'' He grabbed his lightsaber and stabbed Hux. dead.

''Shit wait. fuck im so sorry man.'' a tear rolled down kylos cheek, ''I cant believe the first time my saber enters you had to be like this''

Phasma stood up, leaving. ''This is the most boring 7 minutes in heaven i've ever played, bye losers''

Snoke was is shcock, ''that was my fucking otp......'' he cried but got over it soon after finding the snacks

i dont know what happened to kylo but jar jar binks was also at the party he broke a table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two?????????????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo plans on using a cat to kill snoke, kills matt but also dies himself, gets replaced by jar jar binks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! here's part two, now with improved grammar and sentences

Kylo sat in a corner, sulking. The party had only been going for 10 minutes and someone had already died. The music hadn't even started yet.  
''Good job man, thanks for killing our DJ.'' Millicent said to him. ''Wasn't that a cat?'' Kylo thought. Whatever.

''What are you talking about, get the hell away from me!''  
''Hux was our DJ for tonight and you killed him.''

oshiete ''Are you for real? Damn, didn't know he had such skills, I kinda thought he was like, our mascot, or something.'' Kylo bit his lip, ''What am I gonna do now, does Snoke know we lost our DJ? Hmmmm, maybe the music would've killed him, he was getting old anyway.''

That gave him his best idea ever: ''Millicent, you and Hux are both orange, why don't you DJ?'' ''meow'' Millicent responded. ''Great.''  
Kylo grabbed the cat and put him behind the DJ table; all was well.

He looked around and spotted Matt, the radar technician. ''Huh, that's funny, I thought Kylo Ren was Matt?'' Kylo thought. He walked towards the blond and noted something was off. ''Who the hell are you, imposter!'' he yelled.

Matt turned around, surprised at hearing his own voice right behind him. ''Hi, I'm Matt, I'm a radar technician,'' he responded to the angry looking Kylo. What the fuck. Kylo had no idea what was going on, or what to do and decided to just kill the other, stabbing him with his lightsaber. ''Goddamnit, the second victim of tonight,'' he thought. Make that third, because what Kylo wasn't expecting was for him to die at the exact same moment Matt did. Were they the same person? Kylo felt like he was high on something as he fell to the ground.

''Good riddance, now the party can finally get started,'' everyone around them thought. They left Kylo's body right there on the ground and just draped some party decorations on him. Some used him as a replacement for the table Jar Jar Binks broke.

While everyone aboard the finalizer was moshing to Millicents sick beats, Jar Jar Binks grinned, picking up Kylo's lightsaber that lay forgotten on the ground.

''People is ganna lovein da new missa.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lms and i'll stop, ignore for more


End file.
